Chaos at Central High
by FuzzehxSocks
Summary: Envy Ouroboros is just your average teen. If you go to a school full of green-haired teens who have dry humor and a pretty face. Ed is a sarcastic tiny shrimp who catches Envy's attention. Chaos ensues. First Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Envy Ouroborous

First fanfiction ever! I feel so accomplished…even though it's probably bad. Hope you like it! I sure enjoyed typing it.

**DISCLAMER- **I don't own FMA no matter how much I really want to. But I do own the story idea. That counts for something...right?

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"It's a beautiful day today in Amestris, bright skies and not a cloud in sight. A wonderful start of a new school yea-"

**CRASH.**

A boy with green hair slowly lifted himself from his sheets and glared demonically at the radio alarm clock that was just thrown at the corner of the room. He blinked.

"Aw, shit." He cussed. He got out of bed lazily and scratched his head as he stretched. Opening a drawer on his dresser, he pulled out another radio clock identical to the one he just threw. After shutting the drawer again, Envy walked in to the restroom. He went on with his morning by brushing his teeth and combing his long, green hair.

"Damn hair." The androgynous male muttered when another brush broke because of his troublesome locks. Grabbing a new comb out of a box, he started to groom himself once again. Walking out of the bathroom he opened another drawer and dug through the messy clothing in the said container. Finding an outfit that pleased him, he threw on a black t-shirt that had a pink teddy on it, fingerless gloves and, baggy faded jeans. He grabbed his backpack, opened the front pocket, grabbed out a black i-Pod and quickly stuffed the headphones in his ears. Choosing a song, Shake It by MetroStation, he ran down the hall way and knocked on a door.

"Wrath, wake up! It's time for school!" He called through the thin door. Hearing a crash and a muffled grunt from the room, he opened the door and let himself in. There in the room, he sees a lump on the ground covered with bed sheets. Raising an amused eyebrow, he paused his i-Pod and walked over to the pile and crouched down. After staring at it for a while and some minutes of experimental poking, the lump suddenly shook a little and exploded!

Okay so it didn't explode but it was damn close to exploding.

"ROAAARRR!" The bed sheets screamed.

"Cute, Wrath, but seriously, we really got to go. You got 10 minutes." Envy said, getting up from his position and looking over his shoulder. Grumbling, a boy with shoulder-length shaggy hair came out of the sheets and yawned.

"Aye, Aye, Captain." The said boy mocked a salute and got up while ruffling his hair.

"Okay, but if we're late for the first day of our new school, I'll tell Lust it's your fault!" The other male called while walking down the stairs.

"…Brothers." Wrath sighed. '_Can't stand them, but you can't help but admire them.' _

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Good morning, Envy." A busty woman with dark, wavy hair greeted him.

"Ah, g'morning, Lust." Envy said while grabbing a piece of toast. Wrath ran down the stairs right then.

"'Morning, Onee-chan." Wrath said happily, grabbing a piece too. Wrath was fully dressed in brown plaid shorts (A/N: you know those knee-length shorts boys always wear now? Yea, those kinds.) and a black t-shirt that had graffiti on it that said 'Volcom' and a diamond symbol on the right-side of his shirt. Envy grabbed his green, white, and black checkered slip-on vans as Wrath grabbed his favored black etnies.

"Bye, Lust! See you at dinner!" Envy yelled through the front door. Lust stared at the door as it clicked closed. Shaking her head, she returned to the work she was finishing.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Envy watched as Wrath got in the car slowly.

"Envy, I have a question." Wrath said, voice cracking slightly.

"Yes, my dear younger brother?" Envy answered in a low drawl.

"If I ride this…beast….will I still be able to keep my breakfast?"

"That, my dear sir, can only be answered by one person." Before Wrath could even open his mouth to question the creepy smile on his brother's face, Envy turned on the sleek Eclipse and drove off. Envy loved his eclipse. He had it taken care of 24/7 and he even had it personalized by painting it green with black designs on the sides. If you touched it, you would be sure to be dead in the next 12 hours. Maybe 12 and 30 seconds if you're a fast runner. Envy pulled into a parking lot and screeched into a parking space. Getting out of his precious baby, he watched Wrath grab on to his stomached to keep his guts from running. Snickering slightly, he went over to Wrath and helped him up. Walking slowly to the office, one glaring and the other looking away innocently, they looked around the buildings. Envy whistled softly.

"Rich school, eh?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Sure seems like it." Wrath replied nonchalantly while nodding. They reached the office and noticed a woman with soft brown eyes and brown hair. She looked up and smiled a bit at them.

"Yo, Sloth." Envy said lazily. The woman's soft smile turned down.

"It's **(1)**Ms. Ouroboros here, little brother." She replied in a curt tone. Envy snorted a bit and looked at her. To Wrath, she was the closest thing to a mother. To Envy, she was his older sister who treated him like a son. She was the most mature out of all of the Ouroboros family. Being born first, it was her responsibility to take care of them when they were younger. Lust is her twin and she works as a researcher. Lust usually stays home for the work there, but when her job calls, she gets things done. Then there's Envy. The second youngest and in his junior year. Wrath is the youngest one and in his freshman year. Sloth looked at him and then held out a paper to him.

"Your schedule, Envy." She said. "And Wrath's."

"Hn, thanks." Envy said, taking the offered rectangular sheets.

Walking out of the office, he handed Wrath a schedule and walked to the direction of his new locker. Opening his locker, he looked inside only to find graffiti and dust covering every corner of the empty space.

"Tom plus Jenny equals heart four-eva?" Envy read off the door of the locker with a confused look on his face. Grimacing, he placed some items that aren't needed and slammed the door shut. Walking away from the offending piece of metal, he made a mental note to buy nail polish remover and some cotton.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

After what seemed like hours of walking in a million hallways Envy found his first classroom. '_Late on the first day, huh, buddy? What a GREAT way of starting a new year, hm?' _

"Shut it." Envy muttered under his breath.

He cleared his throat and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A male's voice rang out sharp and strict. Envy grabbed the knob and entered the room and slowly walked in. Is it him or is the teacher staring at him oddly?

"Uh, yo?" Envy said weakly before walking towards the teacher more. The teacher looked like he was in his early thirties or late twenties. He had spiky dark brown hair and very, very sharp teeth. Like a shark. He had tiny sunglasses and a fur jacket. A tight black tank top adorned his muscled chest and tight leather pants clinged to his legs. Envy was quite scared, the teacher had eyed him up and down more than five times. '_Please, if there is any real Kami-sama out there, save me.' _He silently prayed to any God out there willing to listen.

"Hello there, and you would be…?" The teacher practically purred at him.

"Ano, I'm the new student. Envy Ouroboros." Envy introduced himself, eyeing the teacher warily.

"Ah, so you're the new kid." The teacher smirked. "I'm Greed. Most kids just call me by my first name cause I don't give a crap about formalities." Greed winked. "Hey brats, I'm going to go out and get some coffee, so don't bitch and I'll be back in a few minutes. Be nice to the pretty, little new student. Play nice." Greed yelled at the class and walked pass Envy. Envy could've sworn he felt a hand squeeze his ass. Envy shivered and walked slowly to an empty seat in the back.

"Yo, Newbie," Called a voice in the corner of the room. Envy turned around and saw a black haired boy that looked older than him. "Yea, you."

"Nani?" Envy asked, confused but walked his way.

"The names Roy. Greed sure is a scary bastard, eh?" Roy said while chuckling a bit.

"Yea. Scary." Envy replied, still unsure if he was a good person or not. He was good-looking, but many people were whispering.

"Ah, don't mind the whispers. I'm sure it's just that they never seen anyone as cute as you here, sweetheart." Roy said with a wink that made the girls swoon. One even fainted. Envy just stared.

"Dude, you do know that I am male, right? Y'know, with a dick and all?" Envy asked, cocking an eyebrow. Roy stared at Envy like he had said that he had a part which men should not have. Though his words probably had the same effect.

"So, you have a dick?" The ebony haired boy said slowly.

"Yea. Actually, I'm quite proud of it." Envy stated bluntly. Roy started sniggering and that led to full on laughter.

"I like you, Envy. You got a sense of humor. Not to mention a pretty tight ass." Roy said with a smirk.

"I'm not gay, man." Envy smirked right back at Roy. That was a start of a beautiful friendship.

"SHIT!" Both boys looked at the door as it crashed open. A boy that looked like he belonged in eighth grade ran in. He had long, golden hair that was currently very messy and molten gold eyes.

"Oi, over here, **(2)**Hagane." Roy called over to the other boy. The other boy looked surprised to see him, but them sighed and walked over.

"Why do you insist on calling me that, Baka no **(3)**Uma?" The smaller boy asked tiredly.

"'Cause it fits you." Roy said with a "charming" smile as the fangirls in the corner had called it. Envy coughed, feeling ignored.

"Ah, Hagane, this is Envy. He's the new kid." Ed looked at Envy.

"Hello, I'm Edward Elric. Hope that this bastard wasn't bothering you." Ed said with a smile.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

_** OWARI**_

**Well, at least for chapter one. I think I did a pretty good job. NOTES TIMEEE!: **

**An Ouroboros is the tattoo that every homunculi had. In alchemy and in drawings it was the symbol of a cycle, like life. **

**Hagane is Japanese for "Full-Metal". Roy called Ed this in the anime.**

**Uma means Horse in Japanese. Pronounced "woo-ma"**

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

Gasp

**Gasp! Reviewwwsss! I really thought I would get none and continue the story for the fun of it. Well, here's chapter two! **

**YukinoKara- Thank you! I really need it. Haha.**

**EvilCyberCrackBunniesAttack-Thank you! Keep an eye on it, eh? I'll try my best just for you then! **

**Merichuel-I'm glad you liked it! Haha. I loved that scene and Yes, Envy just ROCKS like that. **

**Fan girl 666- haha. I'm still wondering where this is going, too. –shifty eyes-**

**QuitexSoul-YAAAY! I actually read your stories before! Haha. Love them! Thanks for reviewing.**

**-SAI'XthePUPPY—Lol! YES! Well, hope you like this chapter as much as the last!**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"_Hello, I'm Edward Elric. Hope this bastard wasn't bothering you." _

Envy could only stare. He looked like an angel to him, with his golden hair and gold eyes. Envy had to say, even though he had a very unusual eye color, gold was a little absurd. Edward stared back at him wondering what was going on in that head of the new kid. The new kid smirked.

"I now dub you O'chibi-san." Envy said happily. Ed twitched.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO TINY HE COULD BE MISTAKEN AS A PIECE OF RICE?!"

"That is sooo CUTE!" Fangirls shrieked from the corner of the room. Envy shuddered. He could've sworn they were rabid. Fangirls are one of the things in the world he wished that would disappear. They are also one of the reasons he hates loud noises.

"Ne, O'chibi-san, don't scream. You'll break my eardrums." Envy complained a finger in his ear. Ed fumed. Envy could almost see the smoke coming from his ears. '_For once, I agree with fangirls. He is cute."_ Envy thought to himself. Envy himself knew he was gay, he only said he wasn't gay to Mustang because he wasn't interested and scared that he would leave him, too. Actually, it was one of the reasons he left the old school. Bunch of homophobes there. He was treated horribly, which could show why he had such a strong "keep away" aura. But as you can see, Roy and Edward can't sense this aura. Lucky them. Truthfully, Envy wasn't a bad guy. He was actually pretty cool once you get to know him. It's just that no one tries to get to know him. Roy started laughing, breaking Envy from his thinking.

"Gosh, Envy, that was hilarious. Ed hasn't ranted like that for quite a long time." Roy looked like he was thinking, and then said, "Well, at least ever since that guy who he threatened to rip off his legs and stick them on his head. I think he's almost out of the hospital." Ed paled.

"I didn't MEAN to do it! I swear! He provoked me!" Ed defended himself. "I mean, I didn't really rip off his leg!"

"Ed, you freaken' pushed him down stairs." Roy said, rubbing his forehead.

"HE TRIPPED!" Envy started to laugh at this. So o'chibi-san was feisty. How cute.

"Well, at least he only has 1 month left." Ed said with a shrug. "I mean, I paid for his expenses because I felt bad he TRIPPED, "At this word he glared at Roy, who was looking away innocently. "And twisted his leg in the most very gruesome shape."

Roy snorted. "And because the mom yelled at you for ten minutes before you agreed to." Ed looked away. Roy smirked, knowing he won. Roy: one, Ed: zero. Roy then turned to envy and stared at what the teen was doing. Envy looked up from the paper he was using and quickly stuffed it in his binder. Roy, being Roy, made a grab for it. Envy, being Envy, stuffed it in the bag faster.

"Ne, Ne, Envy-chaaaan? What was that?" Roy asked in a cutesy voice not meant for him.

"Never use that voice ever again, Uma." Ed said, shivering at the tone used. Envy shrugged.

"Nothing." Envy said. '_Nothing important, at least.'_ Envy forced on a smile and said, "Let's go find some seats, eh?" The others nodded and went with him. They chose a seat near the windows. They sat like so: Envy, window seat; Ed, in next to Envy; Roy, In front of Envy. Greed chose this time to come back into the class room and start class. He was a pretty good teacher. '_Okay, cut the shit, he sucked chicken eggs.'_ Envy thought dully, exiting the room. His old private homophobic school taught way better than this. Envy thought he was going to die of brain cell loss. The teachers cussing and droning almost killed off more than a quarter of his brain cells already. But the kids here are so much nicer than the snotty ones at his old school. He made some new friends already, like Havoc, Fuery, Riza, Winry, Brenda, Maes and Rose. Though most of them were Edo and Uma-tan's friends, they were almost as awesome as those really cool ninjas in those movies. Almost. They all knew some sort of fighting style, except for Rose. Envy figured they all knew how to protect themselves, which, by the way, is awesome.

"Y'know, Rose used to be Ed's girlfriend." Maes whispered to Envy.

"Really?" Envy asked, genuinely surprised.

"Mhm. They only broke up because-, "Maes got cut off in the middle of his sentence by Ed's ferocious glare.

"Don't. Say. Another. Word." Ed bit out each word. Hughes slide away from Envy and ran franticly to hide behind Roy. Envy looked confused as Ed glared daggers at Hughes.

"What's wrong with o'chibi-san?" Envy asked.

"Oh, nothing, just that Maes almost just spilled his oh-so-secret secret." Havoc shrugged. Envy chuckled, because giggling wasn't manly. The word just reminded Envy of those ew-y gossiping girls. Giggle. Giggle. Shriek. Shudder. The bell rang signaling them for lunch and a hoard of students ran past them. You know those times in animes when some crowd magically runs really fast past you and you spin around all paper-y like? Yea, that was Envy. The group laughed and everyone helped Envy up, except for Winry. Don't get me wrong, Winry is a very nice girl (She also packs a mean punch and her wrench whacking skills are the bomb.), but she just isn't warming up to Envy. The others think it's because Edward dragged Envy by the waist in a way a boyfriend would to a girlfriend, but Envy really didn't notice. That or he really didn't care and was in complete and utter bliss when that angel held him. Winry tends to take things the wrong way easily and she tends to get jealous of those close to Edward. Most people think (_cough_KNOW_cough)_ it was because of her teensy (_HUMUNGO_) crush on him. But it's just a thought. Lunch was loud, not really interesting (Other than Roy and Hughes fighting over a meatball.), and actually quite boring. Soon, lunch past, classes were over, and it was time to go home. Envy let out a sigh of relief when he left the building and closed his eyes. Then they snapped back open when he heard a scream that sounded oddly familiar. Shrugging it off, Envy walked 3 more steps before being tackled by a very scared and frightened Wrath.

"WRATH! GET OFF ME!" Envy yelled, trying to get up with the ninety pound freshman on him.

"B-but, ENVVY! Some random guy is chasing me saying that I have the coolest hair and everything! He keeps touching my haiiir! My beautiful hair, Envy!" Wrath cried. As soon as he finished his sentence, a cute boy with dirty blonde hair that was fashioned into a ponytail was in front of Envy, snuggling Wrath and nuzzling him. (A/N: This is so cool cause while I was writing this part I was listening to 'Digital Love- Daft Punk' and it totally fit the scene for some reason! xD)

"Wrath! There you are! I've been looking for you all over the place!" The boy said, pouting. God, he reminded Envy of someone. But who? Oh, look, its o-chibi-san!

"Al! What are you doing, glomping people like that at school?" Ed said, scratching the back of his head.

"But, Nii-san! He is so adorable!" The boy called Al whimpered while still nuzzling a terrified Wrath. Sighing, Ed looked at his brother again.

"Oi, O-chibi-san. I do find it adorable that our brothers are snuggling and cuddling at school already, but Wrath and I really got to go." Envy said, raising an eyebrow at Edo. Ed looked up, noticing Envy, and his eyes widened.

"O-oh! This is YOUR brother?" Ed asked, looking surprised.

"Ano, Yeah, o-chibi-san, and we really got to go help our sister out with dinner, so if you would…?" Envy asked politely. Ed stared.

"Ah, yea, Gomen." Ed said bowing.

"Chibi-san, you're my friend now, stop bowing and being polite and crap." Envy said with a lazy flick of his hand. Ed smiled, embarrassed, and tore Al off of the blushing Wrath. Envy smirked. He was going to have fun with the teasing tonight. Both brothers said goodbye and walked opposite ways.

"Well, well, well. Wrathy-kins got a cute little crush?" Envy teased his brother on the way home while staring at the sky. Clouds moved slowly in the sky and Envy smiled.

"Shut up." Wrath mumbled, blushing. Envy glanced at him from the corner of his eye and smirked. How cute.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

_**Owari**_

**Yayyy! Another chapter done and it's even got music to match it at the end! Lol. Well hope you like it! **


	3. Chapter 3

Woow, Looks like the people who read it really is keeping an eye on it

**Woow, Looks like the people who read it really is keeping an eye on it. Lol. I feel so honored.. x3 SQUEEE. I really want to try going with Ed in this chapter, so we're not following Envy as much in this one.**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

"NII-SAN!" Al called up the stairs. "You're going to be late again!" Edward grumbled and dragged himself out of bed.

"More like you just want to go see your little crush sooner." Ed muttered.

"What was that?" Al asked from the doorway where he appeared out of no where.

"Nothing!" Ed said quickly, snapping his neck to face his little brother. Damn Al and his superior hearing. Looking in the mirror, Ed only saw a short (Yes, he knows he's short. He doesn't need you to point it out.) boy with golden hair and "hazel" eyes. Not gold. Hazel. And don't go fangirl-ish and say, "A beautiful golden color, as sweet and easily craved as honey". Please save me the major barf fest. Yes, Ed was pretty sarcastic and dry humored inside. He showed it too. He was what you would call a feisty shrimp. At least that's how the new kid described him yesterday. Sighing, Ed pulled himself away from the mirror and dug through his clothes. No. No. Gag. Nope. Nada.

"ARGH!" Ed growled. "I can't find any damned clothes to wear." Al popped in.

"How 'bout that black tank top you wore last Monday?"

"Nope, don't really feel like it today." Ed replied, eyeing the said cloth.

"The red t-shirt we bought Friday?"

"Nah, too bright for today." Ed said, looking out the window. It was pretty cloudy.

"Gosh, nii-san. I'll just pick an outfit for you then." Al sighed, walking over to Ed's dresser. Pulling out a button up white shirt with a collar, a black tank top, and black formal pants, Al put his hands on his hips and said confidently, "There."

Ed eyed the outfit and looked it over. After 10 minutes of inspection, he finally agreed to it and wore it. He walked downstairs while braiding his hair, hair tie in his mouth.

"Al, whas fhor bresfas hoday?" Ed asked, barely understandable.

"Waffles." But of course Al knows what he's saying. They have gone through this schedule for more than eight years. Ed smiled. They both ate their breakfast and ran to the door, backpacks in hand and putting on their shoes. Ed and Al looked over to a picture of a beautiful woman with chestnut brown hair.

"We're going, mom." Ed whispered. "Take care of the house while we're gone, okay?"

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Ed ran into his homeroom class and scanned the room for people that he could talk to. Seeing Mustang and Envy, he ran over to them and waved.

"Ohayo, Uma-teme, Envy."

"Ohayo, O' Chibi-san." Envy drawled in his oh-so-sexy voice. Yes, Ed thought Envy's voice and all-around air was sexy. But he wasn't falling for the new kid this fast. (Oh yes, Ed is in denial.)

"Ohayo, Hagane-chan." Roy said with a smirk. While Envy was talking to a person behind him, Roy wiggled his eyebrows and placed his hand above Envy's ass and motioned to smack it. Ed blushed hard. Yeah, Envy was sexy. Yes, he caught Mr. Edward A-sexual Elric's attention. And seemingly, Roy found out. Motioning to Roy to 'cut it out', Envy turned back around. Raising an eyebrow at the two, he tried to start up a conversation.

"So, O' Chibi-san, do you have a fever?" Envy asked, concerned. "You're all red!"

Ed held his hands up in front of him.

"No, no, not sick at all." Ed said nervously. Envy frowned.

"Okay then…" Envy sighed and looked at the board. Suddenly he jumped up from his seat. "AH! Today is the day they pick parts for the play, isn't it?" Everyone looked at him weird.

"Nani?" Roy asked. Envy shrugged.

"I heard from my older sister, who's the secretary of the principal; that each class has to put on a play." Everyone groaned. Envy chuckled.

"The principal is my dad." He grimaced. Envy hated the old fart bag. His name was Pride, but while letting his children suffer from weird names, he changed his name to King Bradley.

"**(1)**Sugoi! Really?!" Envy sighed. He was going to keep that a secret for a while longer, but he just couldn't lie to his new friends.

"Hai." Envy answered dully.

"Well, I guess we should pick which play, ne?" Ed said, sensing Envy's discomfort. Everyone cheered and started screaming suggestions.

"Sleeping Beauty!"

"Cinderella!"

"Beauty and the Beast!"

Roy lazily raised his hand.

"Hai. Roy, you got an idea?" Ed asked, pointing at Roy. Roy stood up abruptly and opened his eyes slowly to reveal two balls of fire.

"We shall do…" Roy paused dramatically. "ROMEO AND JULIET!" Envy snorted.

"Yea, like that's sooo original." Envy said sarcastically. Roy pouted.

"Just for that, you're going to be Juliet!" He said. Envy's eyes widened.

"WHAT?"

"ED! One volunteer for Juliet over here!" Roy said, completely ignoring Envy's complaints and pointing at Envy.

"O-kay! Who agrees with Envy being Juliet, say "Aye"!"

"AYE!"

"Aye."

"I."

"Aye!"

"And I completely agree." Edward said happily as he wrote Envy's name down as Juliet.

'_Damn, even Ed turned against me!' _Envy thought.

"Now, for Romeo!" Ed announced. "Who wants volunteer?"

"ME!"

"Watashi!" (A/N: ZOMG, a girl gots the hots for Envy. –wink wink-)

"ORE!" (A/N: Guys, too!?)

"I vote for Hagane-chan." Roy stated solemnly.

"Ooo, good idea!"

"Wonderful!"

"Why not me?!"

"'Cause, Greed, you're the teacher!"

"Well, fuck that!"

"NO BAD LANGUAGE."

Envy sweat dropped. "So, I'm forced to be Juliet and O' Chibi-chan is my Romeo?" Envy asked, confused.

"Yup!" Everyone replied, smirking evilly.

"Oh, HELL, no." Envy said, rubbing his forehead. Roy grinned evilly.

"Envy-chan is going to look so cute in a dress!" Roy teased. That day, Roy had to go home early, having the thought that he might have lost the chance of having little Mustangs running around in the future disappointed him greatly.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Yayy for chapter three! I finished, thought I think its kind of short. Should I try to make my chapters longer? Tell me! Thanks for reading and thank you to the people who are reading this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter, new chapter! Well, I guess you guys enjoy this story. It really all comes out of random dreams I had before of these two. xD Have fun with this one!**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.xx.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"Casting, casting!" Roy sang merrily, his hands grasped Ed and Envy's wrists.

"Roy, I understand you really want to go see what part you got but can you please let go of our arms?" Ed pleaded. Roy shook his head stubbornly.

"You two will run away because you guys know that you," Roy points to Envy. "Will be forced into a dress, and you," Roy now points at Ed."Will be forced to wear tights." Ed groaned. _'Stupid people and their stupid fashions back then. Who in the right mind would freaken' wear TIGHTS?' _Edward thought moodily. Envy just shrugged and looked away. He really wasn't in the mood. Right now his head was just filled with the nightmare of being forced into a pink, fluffy dress with lace. Shiver. Envy wanted to gag then and there, but then he would mess up his awesomely cool shoes. Sighing, Envy looked over at Ed.

"Wait, the play is "Romeo and Juliet", right?" Envy asked cautiously. Ed nodded grimly.

"Yes."

"Shit. Crap. Oh, no." Envy repeated over and over again. Roy grasped his wrists even tighter because he was trying to run away. Ed looked confused.

"What's wrong, Envy?" Envy look at Ed with a grim expression.

"You're Romeo. I'm Juliet." Envy stated, words ice cold.

"And…?" Ed chided.

"We fucking KISS in the play, Edo!" Envy stated dramatically, grabbing Edward by the shoulders. "KISS!" Ed paled. Apparently he finally got what Envy was getting at. Hey, I never said Ed wasn't dense.

"SHIT!" Now both of them are trying to get out of Roy's death grip.

"Oh, no. You two aren't going anywhere." Roy said smiling.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" Ed screamed, waterfall tears coming out of his eyes.

"I am, though, Hagane!" Roy said, surprised. "That's why I'm dragging you with me!" Roy's eyes danced with joy. He leaned over toward Ed more.

"You get to kiss Envy, Ed." Roy whispered into Ed's ear. "Don't you want that?" Ed blushed furiously. Envy turned back to them.

"What's wrong, guys?" Envy asked, worried. Ed's head shot up.

"N-nothing!" Ed replied nervously. Envy stared suspiciously at them and then shrugged and turned around. Over his shoulder he called back to them.

"We're going to be late because of you two!" Roy and Ed looked at each other and grinned before running after Envy.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

All three of them ran into the class room panting and sweating.

"What's with you three?" Riza asked them.

"Riza, Riza, Riza. You're so naive." Maes said shaking his head.

"They were having a little fun in a closet." Havoc said bluntly. Maes and Havoc turned to each other slowly and then grinned perversely. .

"THREESOME!" They screamed and they gave a thumb up sign.

_**In Maes and Havoc's perverted minds.**_

_Roy, Ed, and Envy walked down the hall laughing and then stopped to look at each other. Roy smirked and grabbed Ed's hand as Ed grabbed Envy's. He led them into a closet that somehow turned into a bedroom with lots of incense and dim lights. Roy pushed them both on to the bed. Ed and Envy were both holding hands still and Envy had heavily lidded eyes while sucking on him index finger erotically. Ed was pink in the cheeks and panting while staring at Roy with lust glazed eyes. Roy's smirk grew wider and he reached down at Ed and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Ed moaned for no apparent reason, but it was still erotic. Ed and Roy then looked at Envy who was still sucking on his finger and looked at each other grinning widely. Roy grabbed at Envy's shirt and took it off while Ed took Envy's finger and placed it in his mouth. Sucking lightly on it, Ed looked at Envy. Roy was sucking on his nipple while Envy was panting hard an-_

_**End of perverted mind theater**_

"WHY AM I THE BITCH FOR BOTH OF THEM?" Envy asked, furious that he was thought of as the uke for both Mustang and O' Chibi-chan.

"Of course you are, Envy!" Havoc stated like it was the most obvious thing since two plus two. "You're the most feminine and the most fuckable." Then Havoc looked like he was thinking. "I mean, you even got the curves that boys aren't supposed to have!"

"Yea and Roy is more seme type." Maes said, nodding his head seriously. Roy, Ed, and Envy blinked.

"EWWWWW!" They all screamed at the same time. All of them ran to the nearest trash can and threw up.

"So much for breakfast." Ed mumbled while wiping his mouth clean.

That day they found out that Havoc and Maes were major yaoi fans. Insert random screaming here.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

After school, they went back to class to see the outfits that the girls in the class created.

"We thought that we should make the play more original, so we made the outfits more modern!" Winry said happily.

"Yup!" Sheizka agreed. That was when hell started. They handed Ed a black pants that looked like it belonged in a tux outfit and a dress shirt with a red tie. There was a black jacket too, but they left that out. After everyone got their outfits, the girls had a very evil expression on their faces.

"Oh, Envy!" They sang. Envy's ears perked up and looked behind him slowly. He was tackled and wrestled in to a sort of outfit that he couldn't see yet. Growling, he tried to escape but the girls were too strong and got the outfit on him.

"Guys! Come in here!" Winry shouted out from behind the curtains. The guys turned to look at each other and shrugged. Girls were damn scary when mad so they hurried it up.

"Ta Da!" The girls all sang happily. The curtains opened up to show Envy in the most revealing maid outfit ever. It was black and sleeveless. The skirt only reached up to where his butt ended and the bust like was lined with lace. The arm accessories were black and lacy as well. He wore thigh high socks and Mary Jane shoes. Envy tried to pull the skirt down because it was too short for his taste. Blushing, he turned away. The girls giggled and tried to pull him up front. Envy followed reluctantly and stood in front of the guys. He stood on the stage as the boys looked up and half of them got bloody noses. Then a sudden wind came by.

"AH! Shit! The fan turned on by accident!" A student by the fan yelled, panicking. The wind was strong and blew up Envy's skirt. Underneath it was black lace panties and now all of the boys had bloody noses. Envy raised a fist, shaking with anger, and punched the guy near the fan.

"RUN! ENVY IS GOING CRAZY!" All the boys and girls ran from the flaming boy who was now punching a guy who had a major bleeding nose.

"SHIT! Somebody save him!" Ed ran in behind Envy and screamed.

"ENVY! Stop! You'll kill the poor guy!" Envy then looked up and saw Ed. Then he looked at what he was grabbing and saw a bloody boy. Shocked, he let go of the boy.

"Oops?" Envy said scratching the back of his head. Everyone started laughing. Envy looked around weakly and smiled.

"But, seriously Envy, you looked super cute in the maid outfit." Roy said smirking.

"Oh, really?" Envy said with a raised brow. "I actually think I look cute in anything." Envy stuck his tongue and laughed. Ed smirked.

"Don't stick that tongue out unless you're going to use it for something, Envy!" Ed warned. "Roy will get tempted!" Roy turned to Ed, flustered.

"I would not!" Roy protested. And they fought like this all the way home.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**I have to say, this is the most perverted I have been in all of my writing career. Haha. Hope you liked it though. What did you think of it? Tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back

**I'm back! I'm so sorry for not writing sooner but I had a type of writer's block. Eheh…Well, I'm back so let's get the story started! **

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Envy glared at the dreadful piece of cloth they dare call clothes. On his bed, in all its frilly glory, laid the maid outfit that Envy was supposed to wear for the play. Envy tried to protest their story idea, but none of them would listen to him.

_Flash back sequence _

_The day after the maid outfit happening, Envy entered the room as usual with Chibi-san and Roy at his sides. Winry looked up from the podium and noticed them. _

"_Ah! There you guys are!" She said, too cheerful for Envy's taste. "You guys are the only ones who don't know about the changes in the play!" She said, grinning widely. Envy cocked an eyebrow and gave her a questioning look. Winry, being one to get to the point, handed all three of them a script. _

"_We revised the play to make it more original and to be more attracting to the teenagers that are coming to the festival." She explained. "I'll tell you guys about it since you guys aren't the type to take your time to read the play for our class." She stated. Everyone knew they would probably agree to it and then forget about it a few minutes later. _

"_Okay, then, Princess." Envy agreed. "Tell us all about this genius edit." Winry's grin grew wider._

"_I knew you would see it my way." She told them. "Well, to start off, this play will be placed in the 1900's. Envy will be a household maid for the rich family of the Elric's. Edward Elric will be the youngest son of the family. Soon, they fell in love but it was forbidden for a rich man and his maid to get married or even to be in love. Edward's older brother, Roy Elric, found out and was soon jealous because the maid was a beauty. He told his parents about his little brother's love affair and the parents were appalled. They forbade him to go see her anymore. Edward, angered by his parent's demand, ran away and brought Envy with him. They ran to a church and begged the priest to elope them. The priest, hearing their desperate pleas, agreed under one condition. The priest said that Edward had to go fight in the war. Being deeply in love, Edward agreed quickly and they got eloped. Envy, confident that her lover would come back for her quickly, gave him a sword to protect himself on the battlefield with. Edward kissed her and left for the war. Roy, who found out about this deal, got angered and went to church. 'Please, God, allow Edward to die so I can have her to myself.' It was a sinful prayer, but God granted it. On the battlefield Edward was stabbed through his chest with the sword she bestowed upon him. Quickly, the news traveled back to Envy and she sobbed when she got the news from the priest. She ran into the church and prayed to God. 'Please allow him to live and take my life in exchange for his.' God saw her love for her and granted this prayer. Waking up on the empty battlefield, Edward ran back home to get to his love only to find her dead on the floor. He cried out to the Gods, 'Please exchange her life for mine.' The God saw their feelings for each other were indeed pure and placed their souls together in the sword she gave him. Roy soon died and was found in the church next to the statue of God. In the form of the sword, Edward and Envy protected all the pure feelings left in the world God created." Winry recited the story to them. The trio stared at her while she smiled widely at them. "Like it?" _

"_You said revise, correct?" Edward asked._

"_Yes." Winry replied. _

"_Winry, I'm sorry but this is not revise-" Edward started but was cut off by Envy. _

"_You freaking changed the whole story." He said incredulously. _

"_Not everything!" She defended. "It's still forbidden love!" Everyone stared at her. She blinked. "What?"_

_ End Flash back_

Envy sighed and flopped down on his bed. He stared at his copy of the script.

"The Sinful Prayer." Envy read the cover. "Revised by Winry Rockbell." He stared at it for a bit longer and then closed his eyes, frustrated.

"Mmmmm…" He tried to imagine a scene in the play. He pictured Ed all dressed in war clothes and a sword stabbed through his chest. Opening his eyes, he shuddered.

"It'll be an okay play, I guess…" He said uncertainly. Wrath burst into the room.

"Envy!" Wrath screamed the other sin's name. "We have to move! They found where we live! Stalkers!" Wrath hid his face in his brother's shirt. Sighing, he gently pulled Wrath off his shirt and made him sit on his bed.

"Wait here." Envy said, holding up one finger. Wrath nodded and laid down on his bed. Envy walked down the stairs to find Lust talking with someone who looked oddly familiar.

"O'Chibi Jr.?" He said, surprised. Then he looked at what he was wearing. A grey wife beater with blue plaid boxers. Oh well. "What are you doing here?" Al looked at him and grinned.

"I'm here to play with Wrath!" He said rather happily. Envy raised a brow.

"Oh, really?"

"Yup! He said I could play with him if I could find his house." Al chirped.

"How _did_ you find our house anyways?" Envy asked, curious.

"I found it on map quest."

"You knew our address?"

"Yup." Envy stared at the youth. "Oh, and did you know you guys live in the neighborhood filled with the most rapist?" He added. "I checked on Rapist Finder™." He said, seeing Envy's disturbed look.

"Really." Envy said, walking toward the fridge.

"Mhm!" Envy grabbed a can of Coke and walked up the stairs.

"I'll get him." Envy called down the stairs. He could've sworn he heard mini-Chibi squeal, but that wasn't manly.

"Yo, Wrath." Envy said, walking into his room. "You got to go down there." He said.

"Not until that stalker leaves!" Wrath called from under the blankets.

"Wrath, you did tell him that you would play with him if he could find our house and he found it." Envy said softly to his brother. "Now go and play with him or I'll tell him about how you always lose Super Smash Bros." Envy said with a wink. Wrath turned pink and quickly jumped off the bed.

"Fine." Wrath muttered. When Wrath was out of the room Envy smirked.

"Score. Envy: one, Wrath: zero."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

That night, Wrath came home grinning so wide that the corners of his mouth almost touch each side of his face. Envy smirked.

"Had fun, baby bro?" Envy asked. Wrath froze.

"A-ano…Noooo?" Wrath answered tense.

"Oh." Envy replied, his smirk growing wider. Wrath then ran up the stairs and screamed into his pillow in pure joy. How cute, Envy thought.

"Little bro is growing up, Sis." Envy said, looking out the window.

"Why are all my brothers gay?" Lust asked, rubbing her temple. "I really wanted nieces and nephews."

"Pride isn't gay." Envy replied with a shiver. Hated him.

"He's too much of an old fart to have children now." Lust replied with a lazy wave of a hand. Envy snickered. He looked over at Lust. She smirked. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You really like it when I sing that don't you?" Envy asked.

"Yup." Lust answered with a laugh. He walked in to the stereo and put in a CD. A man's voice came out loudly.

"_You!_

_I wanna take you to the gay bar." _The first verse went on and Envy joined him.

"Let's start a war, start a nuclear war,  
At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar." Envy sang loudly. Lust laughed and Wrath, who heard the music, came down to join them. They ended the day laughing and singing to the odd song. What a happy end.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.lx.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Haha. Sorry guys. I really had to make him sing that. And as for the new play idea, I really didn't want to read up on Romeo and Juliet, so I made some story up. I sorta like it. Hope you had fun reading this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Oh

**Oh. God. I'm soooo sorry for not updating for the past…I don't remember how long. Shiyaaattt. Well, I'm updating after a while of mindlessly reading/finishing twenty to thirty fanfics and finishing four manga series. Thank you for waiting! –Holds up white flag- :FORVIGEEE MEEE!: -cries-**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Envy looked around the corner. This was not a secure place. It was too dangerous. Girls lurking everywhere, behind every pillar, EVERY TURN HE MAKES! He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"AIYEEEEEEEEEE!!"

"Uh, Envy?" Edward questioned, clearly freaked out by his friend's antics. "Are you okay, man?"

"GREAT! I'm just PEACHY!" Envy screeched his usually smooth voice cracking. "What makes you think I'm not?" He looked over at Ed. His face was normal enough, minus the constant twitching of his eye.

"Err… nothing. Just that you seem a little…_tense._" Ed said nervously. '_Tense. Wow, Ed, as if that wasn't the worst understatement of the CENTURY.' _Inner Ed said sarcastically, snacking on some seaweed crackers.

"Well, why don't you help then?" Ed mumbled. This is the **weirdest **situation with Envy since that cafeteria incident. Don't get Ed _started_ on that.

"What was that, Edocchin?" Envy said, turning around immediately.

"N-nothing!" Ed said, holding his hands in front of him as if trying to shield himself. "I just s-said maybe… Roy could help!" Ed said, thinking of his ebony haired friend. He would probably know what's wrong with Envy.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

"Balentinsu Day." Roy stated, examining Envy. "He has all the symptoms: abnormal mood swings, constant alertness, unnatural sweating. Yup." Roy said smartly before leaning back in his chair.

"So he's sick because of a holiday?" Ed asked slowly. Roy nodded his head.

"It's like this every year." Envy said sweating. "It really started in second grade when it was my first year at a school that celebrates that EVIL holiday…"

**Xx Secondgrade xX**

_Envy sat quietly in his table. He was happily coloring a dying man that he just drew. Coloring in the last blood droplets, someone tapped his shoulder. _

"_Hm? Oh, hi Yumi-chan!" Envy addressed the girl joyfully. The girl blushed. _

"_H-here, Envy-chan." She said, thrusting a heart shaped box at him. "It's your chocolates."_

"_Ah, thanks, Yumi-chin!" Envy said, taking the chocolate gratefully. "It's Balentinsu Day, isn't it?" The girl nodded her head. Envy, being his innocent self, smiled hugely and kissed her on the cheek. "Sorry, Yumi-chin, I don't got chocolates on me so would that do?" He asked, still smiling innocently. She quickly nodded her head and ran away squealing. He went back to coloring until another person tapped him on the shoulder. He looked back only to see a humongous group of girls. _

"_We heard that you were giving out kisses, Envy-chan." The fat leader said. Envy stared at them. _

"_Nani?" He asked confused. "I never said that. I only kissed Yumi-chin because she gave me chocolates." He said, his eyebrows furrowing cutely. _

"_We have chocolates too!" The fat girl said, holding a package of chocolates in her chubby hands. The crowd of girls agreed loudly. "That means you have to kiss all of us!" _

_Envy's eyes widened in realization. _

"_B-but, Kana-chan, there are other boys in the playground!" Envy stated defiantly. _

"_So?" The chubby girl asked in her heavy lisp. "You can't be unfair to all of us." Envy stared at them in horror and ran quickly. The girls chased him all day until he got home and his sisters shoo-ed them away. _

"_Who knew our brother was the player?" Lust said, smirking. Sloth just giggled and looked concerned at the little boy who was curled up in the corner. '_Poor boy.' _She thought. _

**Xx EndFlashback xX**

Ed burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Envy cried, puffing out his cheeks indignantly.

"Y-yes it i-is!" Ed said gasping through laughter. Envy sighed and looked out the window. His eyes widened suddenly.

"Shit!" He yelled, suddenly jumping out of his chair. "The girls are going to attack my locker!" He yelled before running franticly out of the class room to save his precious locker. Roy looked over at Ed and then they both laughed loudly.

"God, that cracks me up." Ed said, wiping away the tears that formed.

"I know." Roy said, nodding his head in agreement.

"It's amazing how this year is going by." Ed smiled softly.

"The culture fest is soon."

"How soon?"

"Soon. Like, two days later soon." Ed stopped smiling.

"What?" Roy looked over at him.

"I said it's two days until the culture fest." Ed's eyes widened.

"SHIT!" They heard maniacal laughter from the hall way.

"They'll never get near MY locker!" Envy cackled. "NEVER!" The boys looked at each other.

"Let's just say we don't know him?"

"Yeah. I think that would be best."

"AH! I forgot!" Ed said, rummaging through his backpack. He took out a wrapped box with a green ribbon on top. Roy smirked.

"Is that for Dear Envy?" Roy cooed. Ed blushed.

"N-noooo?" He answered hesitantly.

"Don't sweat it, kid." Roy said, winking at Ed. "Everyone knows you guys got the hots for each other." Ed stared at him.

"Okay, first thing: We're the same age." Ed said rubbing his temple. "Second: We do not!"

"Denial is bad for you, Ed." Roy said seriously. "It could give you cancer."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What?"

"Roy, denial does not give you cancer."

"Does too!" Roy whined. Ed rolled his eyes and muttered to himself.

"Okay, FINE, Roy. Denial brings cancer." Roy smiled proudly.

"I knew you would see it my way."

"Yeah, yeah, Roy." Ed smirked "You know best."

"Fo' sho, I do."

"…"

"What?"

"Nothing, Roy, just…nothing."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Well, that was utterly short. I'm sorry for my crappy writing skills but I found it funny to write. Envy hates Valentines Day. –Pffft- Well, when I pictured the flashback, Envy was so cute to me. Love to you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**-Deep breath- I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON WHO DOESN'T DESERVE REVIEWS AND OHMIGOD I KEPT FANS WAITING FOR MORE THAN A LONG TIME AND I AM EBULLLL! –sighs- Now that that is over, here is a NEW chapter! –Fanfare- I know, it's crazy. This is for all the time that I did not spend on this story and I hope to get a chapter of ****Sincerely, Edward**** up soon. **

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

"Next up is class 2-B and their play, "The Sinful Prayer"!"

"Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod," Chanted the overly nervous chibi. Envy, who was calmly examining his nails next to him, turned his head slightly and looked at the flustered teen.

"You should calm down, Edo-chin." He commented lightly, blowing on his already perfect nails. "You might actually pee yourself." The small blonde glared at him.

"Envy, I think I have more bladder control than you think." Envy just shrugged and stood up. Edward followed him and waited until the narrator started talking.

"It was September, 1957; a cold, windy day…" Envy leaned against the wall as he waited for Ed's cue. "-and Edward, the son of the wealthy Elric family-" There it was. Ed walked on to the stage, still a little jittery. Envy watched as Ed sat down at the plush chair and rang a finger bell. That was his cue. He walked on to the stage with a silver platter holding a teapot, a teacup, and sugar cubes. He kneeled down, just enough so he could pour the tea without spilling or showing his underwear. He acted like he was asking how many sugar cubes and smiled. Ed, following the script, leaned toward him and smirked.

"Depends." He said coyly. "What kind?" Envy just smiled again.

"Whatever pleases the young master, of course." These lines were much too sickly sweet for Envy's taste. He tried to keep the Barbie like smile on his face as he stood up again. Ed used a husky voice for the next line.

"Then come here…" Envy leaned down obediently and Ed pressed his lips softly to the others. He stayed still for three seconds and then pulled away. He smirked on the outside to stay in character, but in the inside, he was having a bliss melt down_. 'God, how I want to do that again.'_ Ed thought. Envy tried to sustain the shocked look on his face, but he was also facing a melt down. '_Wasn't it supposed to be a stage kiss?'_ Not that he minded, of course. Roy took the kiss as his cue to enter the stage and walked in haughtily.

"Hello, brother." He said in a formal tone.

"Good afternoon, Roy." Ed said, smiling warmly.

"Good one, indeed." Roy replied, looking over at Envy as he stood there watching them talk. "Envy, dearest, can I get a cup of tea?"

"Of course, young master." He bowed slightly and walked off the stage for a moment before coming back with another teacup. Envy poured another cup of tea and dropped two sugar cubes in it. He stood up and exited the scene.

"God, that was stiff." He said, wiping his brow. "It actually felt like I was some house maid." The rest of the class laughed and Envy waited for his next part. '_Joy, more kissing scenes.'_

~In the "church". ~

"Please, dear Priest, let our love be proven!" Ed cried, holding onto Envy's hands lovingly. The "priest" thought for a moment and sighed dramatically.

"Fine, our Lord will bestow his blessings among you two, but there is a cost of these blessings."

"We will do anything!" Envy said, "tears" brimming his eyes.

"The young man will have to go to war."

_'Cue dramatic music…'_ A loud **DUN DUN DUUUUNNN** was heard from the crowd. Edward took his stand and let his golden eyes pierce the Priest's.

"I will," He said confidently. "And I will come back alive." Envy gasped and ran off the stage.

~Next scene! ~

Envy shyly entered the "church" where Edward just finished putting on his armor.

"Young master?" He said quietly. Edward looked surprised and then smiled gently.

"We are not in that cruel mansion anymore, Envy." He walked over to him. "You may now call me whatever you please." Envy as silent for a moment and then whispered something. "What was that?"

"Edward." He smiled at her and patted her head. (A/N: uh…forget the fact that the height difference is huge and everything –cough-) Envy then spontaneously laced his hands behind Edward's neck and pulled him down for their lips to meet. The kiss lasted more than thirty seconds and when they pulled away, both of them were panting.

"I will be back." Ed whispered into Envy's ear, and the other only responded by burying his head in to his neck.

"You better, Baka no Edward…" He replied, just as softly, and with that, he left with the sword in hand and back turned from him, there in the middle of the church, crying.

~zomgaftertheyfinishedthelastscene! ~

Envy and Ed hugged the sword together as the curtains pulled in and they let go of the prop. Ed heaved a heavy sigh and his stomach let out an unattractive growl. The whole cast stared for a few seconds and began to laugh. Edward smiled sheepishly and then turned to Envy.

"My tummy is complaining," He said slowly to start out. "So want to eat dinner together?"

"Sure, why not." Envy said nonchalantly, but in the inside, he was screaming and shouting for anyone to hear. '_SCOREEEE!'_ Roy chose that moment to come over and stomp on his joy.

"Ah, guys!" He sighed, leaning on Ed's head. "Your acting seemed so real!"

"Who said it wasn't?" Envy said, false innocence showed in his mischievous violet eyes. Ed smiled a bit, but then quickly stopped. The three walked together until they ended up in the parking lot, were they went their separate ways. Ed and Envy looked at each other and signaled to meet at the ramen shop next to their school. Happy endings call for happy food, right?

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Guys…I am SO sorry that was so short, but my SISTER DRAGGED ME INTO PLAYING DYNASTY WARRIORS AND we're going to Las Vegas tomorrow for three days so PACKING PACKING PACKING! Well, hoped you like the short chapter. Merry Christmas and have a fun time at your vacationing! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Um…wow, this is awkward. Eheh. Well, here's a new chapter of ****Chaos at Central High****. I know that I'm completely a jerk and a(n) –insert any word here that you would like to use-. So, I hope none of you thought I was dead. And, I was grounded. Stupid Algebra One. **

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

_Slurrrp_

_Slurp_

_Sluur-_

"Envy?"

"Yes, Eddy-kins?" Envy replied with a bat of his lashes.

"I see that you're enjoying your noodles and all, but can you please refrain from the slurping?"

"Of course!" Envy said with a smirk. "So sorry it was bothering you."

"Yeah, y'know, it's not so pleasant, having soup all over your face." Ed grumbled while wiping his face with a napkin that had a cartoon-y drawing of himself that Envy drew not too long ago. Envy just smiled and went back to eating his noodles.

"Hey, Edo?" Envy suddenly said.

"Yeah?" Ed answered while slurping up another noodle.

"Does this mean we're officially a couple?" Ed choked on his noodles.

"W-what?" He tried to cough out while grabbing at a cup of water.

"Well, I was just asking if we're a couple now, I mean, we sort of kissed more than a gazillion times and I know you love this wonderful personality of mine!" Envy proclaimed with a vivacious look on his face. Ed chuckled at the comment, but then looked down at his food.

"Well, I suppose, but I'm kind of too screwed up in the head to think right now." Ed said with an odd laugh. Envy smiled at him and then took Ed's hand in his own, pecking him on the cheek.

"I'll wait." Envy said with a soft smile. "You know I will."

"Thanks Envy." Ed returned the smile and squeezed the offered hand.

"…But I'm still going to force feed you your milk when we get home."

"Yes…Wait! What!" Ed screamed and tried to make a run for it but Envy grabbed him by the collar before he could get any farther and the happy Envy dragged him the rest of the way home.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

"Alphonse…what exactly are you trying to do?" Asked a confused Wrath.

"Psh, what does it look like?" Al asked underneath a black leather couch.

"Well, Al, if you really want an answer to that, it looks like your hiding under my couch for reasons unknown."

Al finally crawled out form under the couch and scowled.

"Me? Hiding? Never! That's blasphemy!"

"Uh…actually, it isn't."

"Whatever!"

"No, but seriously…what are you doing?"

"Uh, well, I kind of…dropped something under here?" Wrath smoothly raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? What is this 'something'?"

"Er…something…important." Wrath gave an exasperated sigh.

He got down on his own hands and knees and crawled toward the couch.

"Wrath, what are you doing?"

"Well, if it's this important to you, I'll help."

Al was frozen as he watched Wrath duck down to search for his missing item. He moved his lips as though wanting to say something, but nothing came out. Soon, his look of shock was replaced by a small smile.

"Thanks, Wrath." The rustling under the couch stopped for a moment before the voice answered him.

"No problem." Wrath answered him. "What is it that you're looking for anyways?"

"Well, it _was_ supposed to be a present for you…but I guess that plan gone all wrong." Wrath paused and looked up from under the furniture.

"Why a present for me? It isn't my birthday and if I'm not going crazy, it isn't any festive holiday today." Alphonse just giggled.

"Well, you wouldn't know because it's _my_ birthday." He gave a soft smile and Wrath still looked very confused but now it was mixed with pain.

"If you told me it was your birthday I would've got you something."

"Well, I just thought that you gave me a lot already."

"How?" Wrath seemed confused about everything as Alphonse kept his small smile in place.

"Your still here." Al said quietly, closing his eyes while retaining his smile.

"What do you mean I'm still here?" Wrath asked as though Al was the one who was acting crazy right now. "Of course I am."

"Ah, I see it!" Al cried out suddenly and he reached next to Wrath, picking up a small object. "Here, this is for you."

Wrath took the item from his hand and looked at it. It was a ring, a silver ring with green gems in the shape of a 'W'.

"Al…this must of cost a lot!" Wrath said surprised, still holding the ring gently as though it would break if you held it too tightly. "Where did you find the money to get it?"

"Well, I bought it this afternoon while you were getting the food." Al stared fondly at the ring. "I started looking around while waiting and walked into a jewelry store on accident. I looked at some of the stuff and then I saw this one."

"B-but…the money? Where did you get it?"

"It was my birthday money." Al said with a smile and he looked up at Wrath. "Exactly the right price, too."

Wrath's mouth open and closed causing Al to start laughing.

"Close your mouth, Wrath, you look like a fish!"

"B-but…Al…I can't keep this." Wrath said shaking his head.

"But I want you to." Al replied, pushing Wrath's hand back to him. "Please?"

Wrath looked at Al to see him with pleading eyes. '_I should be the one pleading.'_ Wrath thought with a small frown of distaste.

"I'll keep it…if you let me give you something." Wrath said finally after moments of silence.

Al smiled and nodded feverously. Wrath stared at the ring for a while more and then gave it to Al.

"Wrath, I gave it to you-"

"I _know_." Wrath said, looking down. "Just…just help me put it on?"

Al took the ring and smiled.

"Sure." He slipped the silver hoop on easily and held Wrath's hand for a moment.

"Al?" Wrath tensely asked. Al looked up, responding to Wrath's call, only to be kissed gently on the lips. For a split second, Al was shocked; wondering if this was a dream or reality. '_If this is a dream, don't let it end…please…' _Al let his eyes slip closed and he bathed in the moment. Wrath pulled away slowly after a few seconds and blushed furiously. Al smiled gently, once again, and touched Wrath's cheek.

"Love you."

"…Love you, too."

Suddenly the door was slammed open by Envy, pulling a whining Ed close behind.

"Noooooo, Envy!" Ed whined persistently. "I don't **want **to drink COW PEE."

"Well, Ed, I didn't want to wear that excuse for a piece of clothing in the play, but sadly, that rag was dressed on my body!"

"That is a whole different subject-!" Ed stopped his ranting when he saw his brother and Envy's brother kneeling on the floor, staring at them. There was an awkward pause and then…

"Holy SHIT!" Envy screamed. "Even our brothers are together before us!"

Envy pouted and then grabbed Ed's shoulders.

"Gawd, I can't take this anymore!" Envy pulled Ed toward himself and forced a kiss upon the shorter teen. They stayed in that position for a minute or two, the younger ones staring as if they were an interesting T.V. show. When they let go, they were both fighting for air. Envy looked very proud.

"There. It's official. We're together." Envy plopped himself down on the couch and pulled Ed on his lap. Ed finally snapped out of his daze and then scowled.

"Yeah, great way to get hooked. Much better than some people going on the internet and IMing his boyfriend with big seventy two point font screaming 'HEY LET'S GET HITCHED.'"

"Yup." Envy said with a grin. Ed couldn't help but smile back.

"At least we're hooked."

"And you can't get rid of me."

With a last sweet kiss, Ed smirked.

"_Like I ever want to." _

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Well, I decided to make this the last chapter, but I suppose you can expect an epilogue. I mean, I think I like this chapter the best for some reason. (: Hope you enjoyed this project of mine. MAH FIRST FANFICTION IS DONE AND OVER WITH ! ~Luhve yoo all ! XOXOXO**


End file.
